Lisette
by princessica4
Summary: A short version of 'Hugo' told through the eyes of Lisette, the flower lady. My first fanfiction, so do not expect too much.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hugo, including the characters, the story line and the quotes used.**

Lisette let the last petal of a rose zigzag towards the ground. She looked at the thorny stalk lying in her hand and thought of how it resembled herself - black in the clothes of mourning, grieving after her brother's death. Lisette started out of her reverie as she heard a startled cry followed by shouting and uncontrollable sobbing. The Station Inspector had caught another thief. It was saddening to see the boy taken away to the orphanage where nothing was fair, but she knew the Inspector was simply doing his job. She was sympathetic towards the Inspector. It must have been hard to be so harsh towards everyone just because it was his job. But she could not think about that forever. Lisette had flowers to collect and posies to sell.

* * *

The train whistle blew loudly and with one vigorous puff, it made its way out of the station. Lisette raised her hand and waved politely to those on board. She did this every day. She let her hand fall and smiled softly. She never tired of her job. She did get frustrated with the Station Inspector though. She could see the affection he felt for her in his dark chestnut eyes, but she could not understand why he did not speak of his feelings. She supposed he was nervous. Lisette nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a sudden high-pitched creak. She looked around uncertainly, feigning a look of confusion. She knew perfectly well who it was.

Lisette straightened up from where she was tending the new flowers that had just arrived and admired her work. Out of the corner of her coffee eyes, she glimpsed the familiar dark blue uniform. With a slight grin, she tucked a loose strand of light brown hair behind her ear and turned around.

"A very gracious good evening to you," The Station Inspector declared.

"Monsieur Inspector," Lisette dipped her head slightly in greeting.

She just managed to stop herself from giggling as an awkward silence set upon them. Inspector Gustav cleared his throat.

"Yes. Those are lovely posies, those."

Lisette turned her head to the new bouquets, "Thank you. Yes, they're from Bordeaux, they come in on the overnight trains so they're very fresh."

The Inspector nodded in recognition.

"Ah, Bordeaux. Splendid country that, very robust. The cows and such mooing, perfectly formed udders."

Lisette once again only just bit back a laugh. He tried too hard to please. She chose to give him a small – if slightly uncertain – smile.

"Are they… are they… are they smelly? Are they smelly flowers?" Gustav asked. It took her a moment to comprehend.

"Oh! Um… yes, a little," she gestured to the flowers, "Please."

The Station Inspector bent down towards the flowers and breathed in their scent. Lisette was just about to say something that same awful creak echoed around the station. He stumbled into the flowers and Lisette took a tiny step backwards. Gustav stood stiffly and adjusted his leg brace which have given way again. He looked evidently embarrassed.

"You see, I was injured in the war and it will never heal. Good evening, Mademoiselle."

Lisette felt as though her heart would burst with all the sympathy that had been suddenly crammed inside it. The grief returned to her as she was reminded of the past events.

"I lost my brother," she murmured tentatively. Inspector Gustav turned abruptly.

"Where?"

"Verdun," she answered. Lisette twisted around and plucked a flower from one of her bunches. She slipped it into his jacket and gave him a slight smile.

"Good evening, Monsieur Inspector."

He beamed at her with the best grin he could manage.

"Very good evening, Mademoiselle Lisette."

* * *

Lisette heard a loud yapping behind her and saw Madame Emilie's dachshund barking at another puppy. Monsieur Frick and the Inspector stood with them. Gustav was speaking animatedly to them. She walked over and bent down to pat the dogs.

"Did you here that, Mademoiselle Lisette? The old clock master, Mr Claude, is dead," cried Gustav excitedly. Lisette looked up shocked.

"What?"

She had not known the clock master well, but hearing of anyone's death distressed her. She barely had time to think about it, for the Station Inspector was running after a young boy.

There much commotion over by the railway tracks. Lisette, Madame Emilie and Monsieur Frick rushed over in time to see Gustav haul the boy out of the way of an oncoming train. Lisette covered her mouth in astonishment. The Inspector began yelling at the boy who was clutching a broken metal man.

"We'll let the orphanage deal with you," snarled Gustav. The boy struggled.

"No! I don't belong there!"

"Where do you belong then? A child has to belong somewhere!"

"Listen to me, please! You don't understand! You have to let me go! I don't understand why my father died, why I'm alone!" he sobbed, "This is my only chance, to work. You should understand!"

Lisette saw the Inspector's eyes turn to his injured leg.

"I do! I do! Monsieur, this child belongs to me."

Georges Méliès, the man from the toy booth came up behind Gustav and the boy. Lisette breathed a sigh of relief as Gustav let go of the boy and stepped back. She took his hand and held onto it comfortingly. He looked down at her in gratitude.

* * *

Lisette and Gustav walked through the hallway of Monsieur Méliès' house. They were on their way to get a photo taken.

"Don't forget to smile, darling," Lisette reminded her partner gently.

"Well, which one? I've mastered three of them."

The musicians in the living room shifted their instruments out of the way slightly, recalling an incident that included a cello being broken.

The Inspector reassured them, "Don't worry, I'm now a fully functioning man."

Lisette laughed and looked down at the new leg brace Hugo had made for him. The War was over and she had nothing to fear.


End file.
